The beginning of life
by Sydney99
Summary: Sabrina and Daphne Grimm are just beginning to have a life. In this exciting journey, Puck is a young fairy boy, who the two girls meet. Will the two girls find out who they really are? Will Puck and Sabrina become friends? This is the story about Sabrina and Daphne learning about their life as Puck tags along for the ride. P.S. Some things in this story may be different from book
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- A new life**

"Sabrina! Do we have to go to school?! Can me and you at least be in the same class?" Daphne asked Sabrina as they walked to school for the first day.

Sabrina wasn't sure what it would be like living in a new town, with new people, and a new guardian. Although her guardian was her grandmother, Sabrina and Daphne had never met her until yesturday! Sabrina was scared but didn't show, she decided to be brave for her sister.

"Daphne, I'm 12 and you're 10. We can't be in the same class. It'll be OK!" Sabrina said calmly, although she was on the edge of losing her patience. As Sabrina said this, she opened the door to their new school. There were kids all around starring at her and Daphne. All Sabrina could do was stare back. She grabbed Daphne's hand and walked to the principals office to get their new school schedule.

Sabrina hugged Daphne and they went to their first classes.

"OK, History is my first class." Sabrina said out loud to herself as she walked down the hall alone, although she thought she was alone, she wasn't.

"You must be new here." Sabrina heard a voice say. She turned around and she found herself stareing into the bluest most prettiest eyes she had ever seen. It was a boy, about her age. But, there was something different about this boy. He has wings, like a fairy. His hair was blonde and shaggy and he was kinda smelly.

"The names Puck." The fairy boy said. Sabrina just starred.

"Oh, ah, hi!" Sabrina said back to him.

"My first class is History also, I'll show you the way! You must be Sabrina." Puck said. As he said it Sabrina nodded her haid.

"I know this because I live with your grandma." Puck said.

"No you don't. I live my Grandma, I haven't seen you yet!" Sabrina said, not beilieving a word he said.

"Because I haven't showed myself. I live upstairs, oh and, I'm the trickster king. I'm mean and bad to the bone. Me and you are NOT friends!" Puck said harshly.

"Haha! Trust me, I wasn't even thinking that far!" Sabrina said as she rolled her eyes.

Sabrina Grimm and Puck walked into the History class and sat down at their seats. Little did Sabrina know, Puck was about to do something Sabrina would never forget.

**I hope you Enjoyed my first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The First Day of School**

During their history class, Puck was planning something to show Sabrina that he wasn't kidding around when he said "he's the trickster king". He had to show her he's the king of the land! The bad guy! And most of all, not a friend to anyone. Although, at times he can be nice, he decided he's the villain.

Puck new he probably shouldn't do something bad to her at the school. To start out, he needs to do something at home, then he'll move on to do something horrifying to her at school that she'll never forget. Of course, Puck didn't pay attention to the history class, he never does. Sabrina starred daggers at him as if saying; _Puck! Pay attention! _ But, of course Puck didn't care. He kept on tapping his foot on the floor, and drawing out a master plan on a piece of paper. Sabrina couldn't see what he was drawing because she was two seats away from him. And Sabrina didn't mind that, she could stare at him without him looking and she wouldn't have to smell him either.

"Alright class, books away. I want everyone to have one pencil on your desk. We're going to have a quiz so that I can see what everyone knows about the war of 1812." The history teacher names Mrs. Lady said. Puck rolled her eyes and Sabrina got nervous. Since her parents went missing a few years ago, she hasn't studied much on history.

The whole day was like this, Sabrina being nervous and Puck being annoyed. Luckily, she only ended up to be in four classes with him. History, Math, Gym, and Science. She gets to be alone for Grammar and Art class. Grammar was her favorite class in the whole day. Gym class was horrible for her, they played dodge ball Boys against girls. Of course, the boys won. During the whole game Puck only through the balls at Sabrina, making her so angry at him. They got to eat lunch with Daphne, and of course, Daphne just loved Puck! Which made Sabrina even more annoyed with him.

After Art class, which was her last class for the day, she went and picked up Daphne at gym class and the two girls walked home with Puck flying home in front of them.

"Well, that's nice of him." Sabrina said as she starred at Puck zooming through the sky getting home way before they did.

"Sabrina, be nice. It's not our fault they we aren't fairy's." Daphne said. Then, she got a big smile across her face.

"What? What is it?" Sabrina asked.

"Unless, Granny has some special pixie dust that'll make us fly!" Daphne exasperated. Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Daphne, don't be ridiculous." Sabrina said as they walked into the house. Their they were greeted with Granny's big hug and kiss to each of the girls.

Puck just stood back in the corner smiling, more of an evil smile. Sabrina wondered what he was thinking, or worse, planning!

**Hope you guys/girls enjoyed this second chapter. In the next chapter, their's a big surprise. So, stay 'tuned'! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Really Puck?**

That night at dinner Sabrina was not eating because of what her Grandmother made. It was purple noodles with green sauce. _Is this her thought of spaghetti? _Sabrina thought. Daphne and Puck, of course, were scarfing it down like it was the best meal ever!

"How was school today?" Granny asked.

"Good." Daphne and Sabrina said at the same time.

"I had the best time ever. I love school!" Daphne said, Puck rolled his eyes to that, and Sabrina laughed.

"UGH! I'm allergic to it!" Puck said, this time, Sabrina and Daphne rolled their eyes.

"Well, I'm glad MOST of you guys are enjoying it." Granny said as she starred at Puck.

* * *

Later that night Sabrina went to go take a shower, and as she was going in Puck said "Enjoy it!" And when he said that, Sabrina started to get a little suspicious, but she just brushed it off. After about five minutes of her being in the bathroom everyone down stairs here's

"PUUUUUUUCK! Oh. My. Gosh!" Sabrina was have a rage of anger. Granny and Daphne ran up stairs and Sabrina walked out of the bathroom. She was covered from head to toe in green slime. Puck came walking in laughing his head off.

"Hahahaha! Best. Prank. Ever!" He said, "I told you I wasn't kidding when I told you I'm the trickster kings." He finished getting a little more serious.

"Puck! You are a rotten, gross, and mean boy!" Sabrina said with her anger getting higher.

Granny, on the other hand was dissapointed in Puck.

"Puck, this was a horrible thing to do! You apologize right this minute to Sabrina." Granny said.

"No." He replied.

"Yes." Granny finished "Or, you don't eat dinner tomorrow."

"Ugh! fine!" He turned to Sabrina, "Sabrina, I'm sorry for playing my best prank ever on you. I should have done it to someone who would have laughed about it." He finished with a little Smirk on his face.

Sabrina got mad at that and shut the bathroom door on their face and finished her shower trying to get all the green slime off of her hair and body.

* * *

That night, Sabrina and Daphne slept very soundly and, surprisingly, didn't get tricked by Puck in her sleep.

**I Hope you liked this chapter! Please PM, Review, and follow this story and me if you think I should keep on writing this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Sabrina's looks**

The next day, Sabrina woke up and was ready for school by seven. School didn't start until eight, so she had half an hour to do whatever she wanted to do. She chose to go sit on the roof of the house and relax. It was a beautiful morning, the birds were singing, the wind blowing through her hair, and the world was quiet to her for once.

* * *

Eight o'clock. The school bell rang and all the kids rushed to their classes. Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck all went through their day. When they got home, they each had their own assignment Sabrina had to write a paper on her favorite book character, Puck had plenty of math homework, and Daphne, well she had to go observe bugs outside for a science experiment.

"Ugh! Math! it disgusts me!" Puck said out loud at the kitchen table. "I wish I was in Daphne's class, observing bugs. Since when has that become 'science'?" Puck asked sarcastically.

"Puck, she's only ten years old. It's not like their going to make her blow up something, like you would." Sabrina replied taking her eyes off of her half written paper. She was writing about Robbin Hood. A boy in her writing class, who is also in the fairy tale book "Robin Hood". Sabrina kinds liked Robin's looks, and she thought he was a really sweet kid, besides, who else would she write about? The evil woman from "The little Mermaid"? Sabrina laughed out loud. And Puck looked at her suspiciously. Sabrina was torn between two guys in her life. Puck, the annoying but cuter one. And Robin Hood, the handsome and sweeter one.

Puck new Sabrina had feelings for Robin Hood, considering during lunch at school she'd always look over at the table he sat on. Sabrina finished writing her paper and ran upstairs and shut her door. She looked at herself in the mirror.

_I am not pretty. I am not beautiful. I am as radiant as the sun. _Sabrina thought to herself. She never wore makeup, because she's not a big girly girl._ Maybe that's why Puck always try's to prank me, I'm not pretty like all the other girls at school_, Sabrina thought. She quickly got that thought out of her mind. She decided she doesn't need or want makeup. A boy should like her for herself, not her looks.

Daphne walked into the room and showed Sabrina that she collected five bugs, so that she can get some extra points in her science class.

"That's cool, Daphne." Sabrina said, not really paying attention because she was busy picking out her outfit for the next day of school. Jeans and a green shirt tomorrow. _Nothing special, just good old me, _She thought.

'Thanks, Sabrina." Daphne said back to her.

Granny came up stairs and told them to come down for dinner. The household at dinner together then they all went off to their rooms for the night. That night, the last thing Sabrina said to herself was _When I turn thirteen, I'll start looking like a woman. I'll wear makeup. But, nothing will take me away from jeans._

_**I hope you REALLY enjoyed this chapter. I liked writing this one. :) PM me and review my story. And if you REALLY liked it, follow it! ** _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- love?**

The next day at school, Sabrina sat by Puck in the cafeteria for lunch. She didn't really mind it, considering most of the girls in their her her age thought Puck was cute. She felt kinda cool when she was around him. There was this one girl who REALLY liked Puck, she was considered the crazy girl at school. You know, the nerd, the weirdo, the one with braces and braided red hair all the time? Her name was Sierra. Ya, that's the one who had the hots for Puck. And of course, Puck hated her. Puck and Sabrina joked about her all the time at home.

Sierra came over to talk puck and started flirting with him. Sabrina got up and walked about ten feet when she heard Puck say something TOTALLY out of the blue.

"Hey Baby! Get over here!" Sabrina heard Puck shout. some students turned and tried to look at what was going on. Sierra gasped and starting touching Puck's arm. Puck winked at Sabrina as if to say "play along". She refused. Her mouth dropped. Face beat red. She was embarrassed Puck started walking towards Sabrina. He grabbed her hands, and kissed her on the cheek.

"PDA! PDA!" Several kids were shouting. "Gross!" other said "Awe!" the cheerleaders said. The principal walked in, and saw Puck and Sabrina holding hands. She grabbed both their hands and walked them to the principals office. She put them in the school waiting room and she walked into her office, obviously to call Granny.

Sabrina was Raging with fear. She didn't even know what to say or think. _Puck kisses me. Ewe! In front of the whole school? I'm in so much trouble. Did I enjoy that? No! I'm mad at him! _She thought. The, she heard Puck laughing.

"Well, that was a show! Did you see how Sierra was acting? Gosh, I had to get rid of her." He said, brushing it off.

"PUCK! You kissed me and we're in detention. HOW CAN YOU BE LAUGHING THIS OFF! UGH! I HATE YOU RIGHT NOW!" Sabrina said.

"Wow! Somebody didn't take their anger control pills today." Puck said with a smirk. "I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd be so mad." He explained.

"Puck. Let me spell this out for you. 1. The whole school now thinks we're in love. 2. YOU are going to have to explain to granny and the principal why you kissed me on the cheek, why you were holding my hands, and why you called me BABY!" Sabrina was fuming.

"OK! I'M SORRY SABRINA! I'M SORRY THAT I HAD TO GET RID OF A CRAZY GIRL! I'M SORRY THAT I KISSED YOU! I'M SORRY THAT PETER HAD TO SEE IT!" Puck yelled as loud as he could.

_How did he know that I was thinking about Peter Pan seeing it?! _Sabrina thought. She took a deep breath. She looked away from Puck. She stared at the wall.

"I'm sorry to. I over reacted." Sabrina calmly said. They both gave each other a little smile.

* * *

Granny picked them up and the drive home was quiet. Sabrina wondered of Granny thought they were in love.Puck and Sabrina were sitting in the back seat. Puck leaned over a whispered to Sabrina.

"If she asks why I kissed you, let's tell her true love always finds it's way." Puck said then he smiled ans chuckled. Sabrina shook her head "no" and smiled. It was a joke. A funny one. And that made the car ride home less un-tolerable.

**PM me! Review my story! Follow my story! Hoped you liked it! :) 3**


End file.
